


Nothing More, Nothing Less

by Ladyele12



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyele12/pseuds/Ladyele12
Summary: A faded Miguel Diaz turns out to be much more friendly than a drunk Miguel Diaz.





	Nothing More, Nothing Less

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I absolutely love the Cobra Kai and Karate Kid fandom on Ao3. I've read some really great fabrics especially Johnnny/Daniel fics so I decided to write one. I've always wanted to read a Robby/Miguel ship and I couldn't find one. I'm sure that ship will probably become a thing once season 2 of Cobra Kai comes out and more interactions between the two. Amway, this comes from really wanting to see a Robby/Miguel did. Maybe this will inspire others to start writing for this ship so I can read It! Lol. Enjoy.

The Universe hated him. It really did. There wasn't any other explanation.

"Fuck," growled Robby as he twisted and pulled at the doorknob yet again. It wouldn't budge. "Fuck, fuck,fuck!"

Robby let go of the doorknob and banged it with his hand in anger. Just his luck. He had already been dragged to this party by Sam. Now, he was stuck in some bedroom that had a shitty lock. As if that wasn't bad enough, he wasn't alone.

"Oooh. You said a bad word," giggled a voice.

"Diaz...Can you do one favour for me and shut the fuck up," Robby snapped looking back at the boy who just giggled in response. While Robby had only been in the room with Diaz for about 10 minutes, he was ready to rush over to the giggling boy and strangle him. It would be quite easy considering Diaz was high as fuck. Turns out a high Diaz was more so silly and giggly than angry and aggressive. Robby preferred the later.

"Nope!" answered Diaz with a pop of his lips as he fell back on the bed. Robby rolled his eyes and turned back to the door.

There had to be a way to get out this room. He had tried banging to get attention but with loud music and intoxicated teenagers that was a lost cause. He had tried to forcibly open it but Diaz had made a comment about how breaking the door might not go over well with the owner of the house. Diaz had a point.

Robby sighed dejectedly. Sam wasn't answering her phone and Diaz was incoherent to give him a Cobras' number. Robby had seen quite a few of them at the party.

"Fuck my life," Robby muttered as he turned around to fully face Diaz who was laying on the bed. His hands above him as he watched them in fascination.

'Amateur' thought Robby as he gave up on the door and sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced over at Diaz who was still looking at his hands .with fascination.

Robby still held some irritation and resentment towards the Cobra Kai member. The dude literally tried to kick his arm out his socket. However, he would admit that he wasn't as angry with Diaz as he was before. While Robby still believed that Diaz was a douche, he did realize that the boy had his own problems. One of the things Mr. Larusso did get through to him was that Robby didn't have the corner stone on issues. Everybody had them and you couldn't get lost in your own and forget that others had them too.

So yeah, while Miguel Diaz was still a douche who tried to take his arm off, there was more to him. Not that Robby necessarily wanted to get to know Diaz. He was perfectly fine with continuing to act like the other didn't exist.

Robby glanced back over at Diaz as he took out his phone. The affects of the weed seemed to have worn off some based on his quietness. So maybe he could get one of the Cobra's number.

However, when he looked back at him, large brown eyes were steadily fixed on his face. A look of fascination on the boy's face.

"What?" Robby asked suspiciously. First hands. Now what?

"You're really pretty," Miguel said dazedly. His hand reaching to touch Robby's hair.

Silence filled the room. Robby felt his face turn red. What the fuck?

"You have obviously smoked way too much weed Diaz," Robby responded and rolled his eyes. His hand stopping Diaz from grabbing his hair.

"No. I'm serious," whined Diaz earnestly as he tried to sit up. His body and face getting dangerously close to Robby's own. Diaz's hand closing around the hand that Robby used to swatt his hand away.

The sudden proximity sent a shiver down Robby's back as Diaz's thigh pressed into his.

Fuck. This is what he gets for being abstinence for the past year. His body reacted to almost any touch. He wasn't feeling particularly aroused but his body had obviously missed having another body close to it.

"Yeah. You're toasted Diaz," Robby answered completely dismissing Diaz. He moved to pull his hand away but Diaz's grip tightened and pulled him closer. There faces drawing even closer.

"I'm being serious. Your face is like really soft looking," Miguel continued as if Robby hadn't tried to pull away. His hand still grasping Robby's hand. Diaz's eyes searching Robby's face as he talked. "Like your skin's super soft looking. And your eyes. Your fucking eyes. There so fucking green. Green is my favorite color you know,"

"You've lost your fucking-" started Robby before he was interrupted by Diaz again.

"You have really full lips too. Like they look soft," Diaz said. A look of awe on his face. "There pink....Like...Like...A pussy," he finished as his eyes glamced down at Robby's lips. Diaz looked quite pleased with his comparison. Robby was anything but.

"Wait. What the fuck," started Robby. Yep. Diaz had literally lost his mind. Robby opened his mouth to tell Diaz as such. However, the rest of his words were lost as Diaz's mouth covered his own..

Robby blinked in confusion at the sudden touch of his lips. Warm lips that sucked on his bottom lip.

Now, the old pre-Daniel Larrusso Robby would have pulled away and probably beat the living shit out of Miguel. Jail be damned. The post-Daniel Larusso Robby would have also pulled away and beat the living shit out of Miguel. Jail be damned.

However, Hormonal Robby seemed to be taking full control. Diaz wasn't a bad looking guy and Robby had definitely kissed uglier guys and girls in his past. Plus Diaz was turning out to be a pretty good kisser. A little shy and hesitant but Robby liked it. It was nice.

Robby's eyes fluttered closed as he began to respond to the kiss. He didn't know if this was because the alcohol he had earlier was kicking in or that his body really missed someone touching it but fuck it. He didn't care. Let Hormonal and maybe slightly under the influence Robby take over. While Diaz was still a douche bag, he had nice lips. Plus an occupied Diaz was better than a talkative one.

Diaz's hand slid up Robby's thigh and squeezed as Robby took control over their kiss. Robby was pleasantly surprised that Diaz let him take control. Kind of seemed out of character but he'd take it.

"Oh fuck," moaned Robby as Diaz pulled away from him and kissed the side. His lips slising againt Robby's face and down towards his neck. His lips were wet and warm as he sucked a hickey into Robby's skin. Diaz's hand sliding up and down Robby's upper thigh.

He really should be stopping Diaz. He shouldnt even be allowing this but it felt really good. And his neck was really sensitive. Sex was sex. If he ending up swapping a messy hand job, so be it. As long as Diaz kept doing that biting thing on his neck, he didn't give a damn. Plus it was kind of hot knowing he might be about to have sex with his dad's star student. Wouldn't that send his old man into shock? Ooh. That's an idea.

However, just as Robby was moving to move Diaz's hand higher, a voice and the bedroom door rattling interrupted them.

The two boys quickly sprang apart. Well more like Robby had to pull Diaz off of him since he didn't seem to be dettered at all.

"Stop Diaz," Robby whispered irritedly as Diaz tried to continue his work of hickeys on Robby's neck. He pushed the boy away and stood up just in time as the door to the room opened

"Robby," called a concerned voice as the door of the bedroom swung open. The faces of Samantha and Aisha appearing. Both of them looking confused at the sight of a pouty Diaz.

"Long story short. We basically got locked in here and your friend is out of it," Robby said. The last part directed to Aisha. "He really can't handle his weed,"

"Thanks...I guess," Aisha answered suspiciously. While he and Aisha had never had a bad interaction, she was still Cobra Kai and Cobras tended to stick together. Even when it came to disliking the same people.

She walked past Robby to get to Miguel who had fallen back on the bed. His hands up above them as he looked at them in awe. .

Amateur.

"Ready?" Robby asked Samantha as he moved towards her.

She looked back at Aisha who was helping Diaz sit up and listening to Diaz talk about his hands.

"Yeah. I guess. I can't believe you two actually didn't kill each other," Samantha said as she turned back towards Robby.

"Yeah. Me neither," Robby replied. "Faded Diaz is different,"

"In a good way?" Samantha asked eyebrow raising. "He was such an angry drunk."

"More friendly I guess," Robby said choosing his words carefully. "So...Where do you want to go eat?"

As Samantha started naming off restaurants and walking out the toom , Robby looked back to see Diaz getting off the bed with his arm around Aisha's shoulders. His mouth running a mile a minute. Diaz seemed to completely forget what had just conspired between the two boys.

Robby shrugged and turned to follow Samantha. It didn't hurt him. What happened in that room was going to stay in that room. He wasn't jumping to tell people that he and Diaz had kissed. Even if the look on his dad's face would have been priceless.

Besides, he was pretty sure Diaz was liable to have some sexuality freak out if he remembered. Robby really didn't want a front row seat to that.

They kissed and that was that. It wasn't anything that was going to change their lives. By tomorrow, the two would continue their lives of avoidance and dislike towards one another.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hope you all liked it. I'm still getting my flow right. I felt that some areas flowed a bit better than others but I was starting to over think the story. Anyway, I hope the characters weren't too OOC. Well Miguel was intentionally written that way because of the weed. Lol. Anyway, I plan to write some more find for this. The next one will probably be from Miguel's POV and his reaction to his and Robby's little name out session which he definitely will remember the next...Let's Just say Robby's assumption of a sexuality freak out is correct...Slightly anyway. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
